Hope
by HuntressDiana
Summary: How did Alanna, Jon and Onua feel after Daine and Numair were pulled into the Realms of the Gods? They don't know what has happened to their friends, and all they can do is search, wait and hope.
1. Chapter One

**Hope, **

**By HuntressDiana**

****

**Response to Challenge Eleven at the Dancing Dove, 'Don't shoot the messenger'.**

**This takes place at the start of Realms of the Gods, just after Daine and Numair were brought into the Realms.**

**All of these characters belong to Tamora Pierce. However this idea and story are mine. **

"What news of the Wild mage and Master Samalìn?" King Jonathan of Conté asked the messenger.

The man was one of the Queen's Riders, and he stood in front of the King, Alanna the Lioness and Onua, the horsemistress. 

Alanna leant forward over the map, tracing the route to the Costal Hills. 

"You said it was important that we were all here," she snapped, she was worried out of her mind about her two friends. They had been out there for a week, and Numair would always send word through one of Daine's bird friends if there were complications. But no word had reached them and Alanna was afraid of what this message was about.

A small group of the Queen's Riders had been sent to Greenhall, where the Skinners had been seen, and Daine and Numair had been heading for.

He sighed, obviously upset as well. 

"Tarrus." Onua had recognised him as one of the Riders Daine had trained with a few years ago. "Tell us."

"We couldn't find them." He said abruptly.  "Nowhere. The villagers have returned an' the Skinners have gone, but there was no sign of either of them."

"They must have been there." Jon mused, "Otherwise, who got rid of the Skinners?"

"But where are they now Jon?" Alanna asked, frustrated. "If they had died, then there would be bodies. But there is nothing!"

She slammed her fist down on the table.  Onua knew just how she felt, Daine wasn't only her assistant, but her friend as well, and Numair was one of her closest friends as well, and it was horrible, not knowing if they were alright.

"Could they be wounded and taking shelter somewhere?" She asked, hopefully. 

"We would have had a message." Jon said, staring out of the window, towards the South west.

Onua sank down into a chair, noticing Tarrus had vanished, her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Horse Lords, what will we tell them?"

"Nothing at the moment." Jon decided, his normally steady voice shaking. "They are on an elongated mission. That is what we shall say if anyone asks."

His voice cracked at the end. Daine and Numair had supported him in the recent war, Daine saving Tortall from being ensnared by Emperor Orzone and Numair repelling magical threats. Daine, who had served him unconditionally ever since she had arrived from Galla, and she had served him well. Numair had become a close friend as well, and he too had risked his life for Jon many times and advised him as well. 

And Jon had sent them to their deaths. He had sent them after these new immortals, and Daine had laughed, her blue eyes sparkling, and joked with him about finding her true love. 

Now she would never love another, and neither would Numair.

While Onua cried, and Jon tried to comfort her, Alanna strode to the window, her fists clenched, also fighting back tears.

_I won't give up Daine, Numair. If you're out there somewhere. I'll find you. I won't give up hope… _

****


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter two.**

_This is an elaboration upon my challenge response, to carry it on for a little while, probably no more than a few chapters._

The Lioness went back to her room in silence after she had left Jonathan and Onua. She itched to do something, anything! Numair and Daine couldn't be dead, there would have been bodies, and all the animals Daine had befriended would be mourning her, and yet they were all going about their business as normal. She was certain they were alive, but where? Why would they have left Greenhall and not sent word? Even if they had been forced to leave, Daine's Wild Magic could not be bound, as they had discovered on the journey to Pirate's Swoop. She would still have sent word somehow. The entire thing was a mystery to her, she would have to ask someone more versed in the arts of deception to help her.

Jonathan was the only one left in the council room and he sank onto his chair, hands cradling his head. As a Prince he has thought that being King would be full of glory and revelries. How wrong he had been!  Kingship was filled with meetings and policies and compromises. 

It was always hard, knowing that every time here was a war he sent some of his people to die. He had accepted that Alanna, Raoul and Gary, his oldest friends were more than capable of taking care of themselves, and others. Gary hardly ever left the palace anyway, but Raoul was always out in the field with the King's Own, and so too was Alanna, in her capacity as King's Champion. But it was worse now, because he was sure that Daine and Numair weren't dead. Which meant that they were either held somewhere far away from all animal life, or that they had gone willingly. He couldn't believe that they would betray him, although neither was native to Tortall. Numair would have protected the young girl with every thing he had, as his student and his friend. 

Jon sighed and stood up, walking to the window and looking down at his palace. His subjects walked around below, oblivious to his consternation. He saw Kally come out of the stables, followed by her small pony which Daine had found for the young Princess. Kally asked where Daine was everyday, missing her older friend. He would have to lie to her yet again, telling her that Daine would return soon when he did not know if she ever would return. Daine always had patience for the younger girl, allowing her to watch as he healed animals and introducing her to wild animals. He smiled softly to himself at the memories. How often his daughter would return from one of these excursions covered in mud or soaking wet, clothes ripped, but beaming with happiness. Daine would bring her back, laughter in her eyes and apologise for the state of the Princess, while Kally would have been telling him about the animals she had met. At first Jon had been a little alarmed by some of the animals Kally had touched. Daine had explored the Royal Menagerie almost as soon as she had arrived, telling him often what need to be done to make the animals more at home. She always was so confident when she thought animals were being mistreated, only to blush and stammer out an apology when she realised who she was talking to. Jon had always laughed at that, enjoying watching her bloom in confidence. He admired her forthrightness at times, it lacked the bluntness of Alanna's speech, but he could trust that every word she said was what she honestly thought to be correct.

Numair had been no less loyal ever since he had come to Jon's court from Carthak. The mage had wandered the Eastern lands, visiting Galla, Tusaine and his native Tyra, before coming to Tortall and making his home near Pirate's Swoop. He had brought valuable information from Carthak and had also given his mage skills freely, teaching Onua and Stephan Groomsman about their Wild Magic, before meeting, and being saved by, his last student Daine. He pushed away from the windowsill, his mind made up, he would get Alanna and Onua to select four of the finest and most loyal Riders and send them, along with the two women to discover what happened to the pair. It would keep his friends busy, and he knew Alanna would have gone anyway, with or without his command. But he wanted Tortall's finest mage, and the Wild Mage back with them as soon as was possible, not only for the country, but also for his peace of mind. He vowed that if, no, when, they returned he would thank them both many times over for their services to the Crown, and give them at least a fortnight's respite from the constant battles with Immortals. He owed them that, and so much more.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter three.******

****

Onua walked into the stables, deep in thought. Jon had decided to send another Rider squad to search for Daine and Numair. She was to go along, as was Alanna. She was currently wondering who would be best to go. Miri and Evin certainly, they were Daine's friends and they would want to help in anyway they could. She saw Alanna standing by Darkmoon, crooning to him. She held the same sheet of parchment that Onua did.

"Alanna!" The older woman turned,

"Are you ready to go?" she asked without any greeting.

"Almost." Onua spoke more softly than the Champion. "I need to get a couple of Riders to go with us."

The Lioness groaned.

"Who are we taking with us?"

"I thought perhaps Miri, Evin, Serna and Farrant. They are all here and can be ready to leave within the hour."

"Very well. I'll fetch Serna and Miri if you'll get the boys."

Onua nodded and the two separated.

The six rode out of the palace grounds and out of Corus in silence. None of the Riders had been told where they were going, or why they had been summoned at such short notice. Alanna raised a hand when they were a mile or so into the countryside. Obediently they stopped and gathered close to her.

"The King has sent us to try and find out what has happened to Daine and Numair." She spoke frankly. "You were chosen because of your skills at tracking and because we know we can trust you to be discreet."

Onua continued, telling them what they knew so far, concluding with,

"So we are to go to Greenhall, where they were last seen. Perhaps we shan't find them, but we have to try our best."

Miri and Evin were two of Daine's closest friends, having been trainees in the year when Daine had first come to Tortall. Although they hadn't seen each other a lot over the past six months, the three had remained close, enjoying each other's company when they were all in the same place. Miri paled, realising what the Horsemistress was implying. At best they would find Daine and her teacher, at worst they would find their bodies concealed somewhere and the older women did not have much hope.

Something inside Onua managed to raise a smile when she saw Evin lean over from his roan mare and clasp her hand hard, giving her some comfort. The two young Riders had advanced from being good friends to courting, at first secretly and then openly. The affection the two held of each other was rarely seen in public, both being a little shy, but Onua knew they were serious about each other.

Serna and Farrant exchanged looks. Farrant had begun his Rider training when Daine had first arrived in Corus, and Serna had come a year later. She knew of Daine, but had never met her. She was a fine rider, and was showing signs of great promise, Onua had marked her as a future group leader.

Without another word the group began riding again, along rough tracks through farmland wherever possible, to Greenhall.

Jonathan paced his study, Daine and Numair's disappearances were having a greater effect than he had anticipated. In the past two days more reports of immortals had come in and he had been forced to send companies of the Own and Riders to deal with them, when they were needed in Port Legann or Corus itself.

Kitten, the infant dragon Daine had adopted was moping, and although Tkaa, the basilisk was doing his best to console her, she was missing Daine. The Dragonlet's colour now was healthier than when Daine had left to deal with the Skinners, being less white. With Tkaa's guidance she had managed to hold off the wyverns and they had been defeated the day before, with a combination of arrows and Kitten's will forcing them to leave. He was still amazed that such a young dragon, barely three years old could hold off ten or more wyverns at a time. But now that threat was gone, Kitten had taken to sitting on the tallest tower, trilling shrilly at the sky. He was informed that it was rather off putting to the soldiers below.

He sighed, sitting down heavily, if Numair and Daine really were dead, then the Realm had lost its best defence against the immortals and he would have to find another way to deal with them. A way that might result in more deaths.

**Well, there is the next chapter!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**_THA and ECA judges; I need replies to the email concerning what you are judging as soon as possible! If you did not receive this email, you must email me!_**

**HuntressDiana**


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter four.**

"Nothing! Curse chaos! Nothing!" Alanna cried out in frustration. Onua and the four riders ignored her, well used to the Lioness' fiery temper. However, the villagers, who had just begun to move back into their homes, burying the dead animals, looked up at her in shock. Onua ignored their stares and moved closer to her friend.

"There's no sign at all?" she asked quietly.

Alanna shook off the comforting hand that had come to rest on her shoulder, striding forward a few paces, clutching the emberstone around her throat.

"Numair used his magic here." she gestured towards a disturbed piece of land several metres long, "And there are traces of his Gift all around this spot."

"At least we know they got here then." The horsemistress said reasonably, "And that they engaged the skinners."

"But we don't know how they got rid of them, or where the pair of them are now." Her companion finished.

The two women stood there, their eyes scanning every inch of ground clearly, only the sound of hooves approaching made them look up. Evin and Miri were making their way towards them, the girl leading a large spotted gelding.

"We found him in the woods, a mile or so back," Evin explained. "And their packs were in the woods, covered with Master Numair's cloak."

"We followed their tracks for as long as we could." Miri continued, slipping off her mare's back. "But too many people have come in and out of here since then. All we know is that they were heading in this direction."

Onua sighed, "Let's hope Serna and Farrant have more luck then."

The expressions of the last two to return told them everything they needed to know, and in silence the search party rode out of Greenhall and back towards Corus.

"I don't understand where they could have gone." Miri said, after a while on the road. "We know that they were there and where they were headed and now they have just vanished. Even if they had to go somewhere else, why would they leave their packs and horse? It just doesn't make any sense!"

"It feels wrong leaving, without knowing for sure that they're not here." Serna spoke up. As she had only met Daine briefly and only knew Numair by sight, she had stayed quiet until then.

"I know." Onua sighed, "But the King sent us on a swift search, and no more. Alanna's needed back at the front. The seventh riders are over their recovery time now, and need Evin back. And you two girls are also needed back with your groups. Daine and Numair are used to taking care of themselves."

None of the small party said anything more until they stopped for a lunch break. Alanna took her share of the bread and cold meats and went to sit by a tree, leaning her back against its trunk. Taking a bite, she pulled out a hand mirror from her saddlebag. Tracing her fingers over the back, and thinking wistfully of Pirates Swoop and her family, she took a bite, washed it down with water and then began gazing deep into the mirror's depths.

"What is she doing?" Farrant asked softly, watching as a violet glow began to emerge from the Champion's skin. "She's been at it for at least half an hour."

"She's scrying." Onua answered shortly, and then elaborated "She's trying to find them with magic."

"Will she be able to?" Serna questioned,

"I hope so. If they are not cloaked any way. If Numair's the one hiding them, then she might be able to find some trace of his Gift, that'll tell us he's alive, although not his position. If someone else is hiding them… Alanna won't be able to sense them."

"And if…" Miri paused for a second, before forging on, her face resolute, determined to know the truth. "If they're dead?"

"I don't know. I'm nowhere near Alanna's level. I would think she'd be able to find some trace though." With that said, Onua also walked away from the Riders, and swiftly built a fire to send the news to Jonathan.

It was stiflingly hot in the King's council chamber, even though a window was open, a small fire burned merrily in the grate. Gary looked over at the hearth often, before getting up to open another window. As soon as the war council meeting had ended, Jon had lit the fire, explaining why after several pointed looks. At once Gary and Raoul had offered to stay with their old friend to hear the news. Both had come to know Numair well since he had arrived in Corus. He had laid protection spells on the King's Own's gear and Gary had met him often in council meetings, when his knowledge of Carthak and Carthaki traditions had come in handy. They had both met Daine as well, Gary growing fond of her and impressed by her courage on the Royal Embassy visit to Carthak. Raoul had been at Dunlath when she had uncovered the plot to overthrow Jonathan.

They said very little, and the only real sound was that of the papers Gary passed across the table to be signed by the King.

A sudden crackle in the fire, and the bright red flames drew their attention to it at once. Jonathan sent some of his Gift into the fire, and it glowed blue.

"Onua." He called. "Report,"

By the very tone of her voice they knew that the scouting mission hadn't gone well at all. The Horsemistress began to explain, and then was called away. The fire still burned blue, and rough noises could be heard in the background when suddenly the flames burned amethyst.

"Jon." Alanna's weary voice said.

"Alanna, we're still here." Jon said in acknowledgement.

"'We're'?" She repeated archly. "I didn't realise everyone was listening in."

"Not everyone." Gary corrected. "Only Raoul and I are still here."

"That's useful." She let out a small laugh. "Raoul, we need a company of the Own to help sort out Greenhall, they need as much help building fortifications as any town I've ever seen. And there are rumours of a Spidren nest in the hills just west of the town too."

"Have you any more news to add?" Jonathan asked.

"I looked for their magic in Greenhall, Numair used his Gift there, that's certain. And we found some crossbow quivers, so we can assume Daine was with him. But other than that, I couldn't make out any more magic; too many hedge witches and healers running about this place. I tried scrying a while ago, and couldn't find them anywhere near here, although there was something, I just don't know what."

"Do you think a stronger mage could sense anything more?" Gary asked, leaning forwards.

"A more experienced scryer might. I don't think it's a matter of power, but of skill and training. Is there anyone in the City of the Gods?"

Jon sat in thought for a while.

"I'll send a messenger to the Master of the university there, asking for his strongest scryer to come to Corus. In the meantime, you must return."

Raoul broke in. "I'll send a company up to help with Greenhall, there are some new boys I need to take into the wildness anyway."

They heard her laugh shortly, and then she bade them goodbye.

All three men sat back in their chairs as the fire returned to a normal golden yellow colour.

"So what now?" Raoul asked.

"We try scrying again." Jon said. "But after that… we're running out of options."

The next part of his thought went unsaid, but hung in the air between them 'we're running out of hope.'

**Well, I've been so busy with the Awards, that I've had very little time to spare for writing. But now it's up to the judges, so hopefully I'll be able to write more.**

**What did you think of that chapter? Please do let me know.**

**HuntressDiana**


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

_**Author's note; **I'm taking a couple of liberties from here on about the timeline of events in Tortall while Daine and Numair are in the Realms of the Gods. Most of the action comes from dreams/visions that the pair receive in the Realms, and are in the correct order, although a little later/earlier than they should be. Part of Thayet and Harailt's conversation is taken from 'Realms of the Gods'. _

_Also I have no idea where Fiefs Seabeth and Seajen are, so forgive any mistakes please!_

_I hope you like the (much delayed) chapter!_

_And thanks to PsychoLioness, whose question helped me realise that Thayet couldn't be in Port Legann._

_**HuntressDiana**_

Queen Thayet sighed, dropping her head into her hands as she stared at the message that had just come from her husband. It was short and abrupt, containing only two words, but it was one of the most crushing reports she had received since this war began.

'_No luck.'_ That was all it said, _'No luck'. _Suitably cryptic if the letter was intercepted by the enemy, but at the thought that it could be the last thing written about Daine and Numair… shoving the letter aside, into the fire, she shuddered. That thought was too horrible to contemplate. Jon had kept her updated on what was going on in the capital, while she was, for the moment at least, in Port Caynn, through spelled mirrors, but for the moment they were relying more on the old fashioned messengers, fearing that the magic which bound their mirrors was somehow corrupted, and the enemy was listening to their plans.

A knock sounded on the door and even before she could begin standing to open it, Harailt of Aili, burst in.

"Your Majesty…" He dipped into a quick bow before carrying on. "I've just come from the City of the Gods, on the way to Corus, on the King's orders…"

"I know why." Thayet cut in, "But what in Mithros' name has you in such a state?" She had to suppress a small smile at the state of the mage. He was normally a very tidy man, but now his face was flushed, his hair mussed by the speed of his run and his clothes were rumpled.

"I have news from fiefs Seabeth and Seajen. A Yamani fleet's been sighted to the west. The bad news is, somehow the Scanrans knew they were coming. They fled overnight."

"Father Storm's curses!" This time Thayet did stand up, with such force that her chair rocked dangerously backwards. Slamming an impatient hand down on the arm to steady it, she continued. "How does the enemy get his information? I'd swear on my children's lives that there is no way for a spy to report our plans- and yet the enemy continues to stay one step ahead!"

Harailt sighed. "I'll ask the mages to start using truthspells and the Sight and see if we can identify an enemy agent."

Thayet gave him an appraising look. Since Daine and Numair's disappearance, he had been trying to do Numair's job, and quell most of the immortals in his area, while still keeping order at the Royal University of Mages. And now he was going to attempt to scry for the missing pair, a task which both Alanna the Lioness and her husband Jonathan had failed at. She knew he was taking on too much, and his power was burning low. But he was one of the strongest mages they had, and although she hated to lay another burden on his shoulders she nodded.

"Please do. And when we find him –or her- I hope that person is good with his gods."

"Your Majesty." He bowed once more, preparing to leave.

"Harailt!" She called after him, after a few moments thought. "You are to stay here tonight. Give your orders to the mages then retire, we need you at full power."

"My Queen, I was summoned to Corus urgently." He reminded her haltingly.

"I know." She fingered her nose, a habit she'd taken to when she was forced to say or do something that she didn't like, although she knew it to be the right thing to do. "But Daine and Numair have been missing for a week now. If they've survived this long, I'm sure they can survive another night. And you are no use to us with your powers drained."

"Is it that obvious?" he asked resignedly. At her nod, he let out a soft bark of laughter and then took his leave to follow her orders.

She however had no time for rest, even if she was bone tired. She'd send a note with the mage to Jonathan, although she had no idea what it would say… Something about the spies. Who could the spy be though? Thayet racked her mind. The way the enemy managed to keep one step ahead of them all the time was uncanny. So many of their attacks had been foiled by immortals, or human warriors, in so many different places.

It was times like these, she thought, that she needed her children, to bolster her spirits. They always had confidence in her. Her thoughts drifted back to Daine and Numair, who also had supported her, and Jonathan, through many difficulties. She would trust either one of them with her children's lives, as they had both helped save the Princes and Princess when they were attacked at Pirates Swoop.

With a sigh she took her seat again, reading through reports from all corners of the Realm. The tidings were all the same; immortals, death, mayhem. Dropping her head into her hands once more, she exhaled gently, trying to clam herself, before making a sudden decision.

She would return to the capital with Harailt tomorrow. She was doing nothing here that she couldn't do in Corus, and now more than ever she needed her family.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six.**

Onua looked up from the mare's side she was grooming. Over the past days she had found herself focussing more on the mundane tasks she had to do, at the moment for example she was concentrating entirely on making Firebrand's side shine like burnished copper. She sighed as she saw who had entered the stables, Alanna's loud entrance did not bode well for good news. The Lioness' head snapped around as she caught sight of the horsemistress.

"Harailt couldn't find them either?" Onua asked, already guessing the answer from Alanna's stormy expression.

"No." She said shortly, gathering Darkmoon's tack. "But he did find signs of strong magic near where we know Numair was at least."

Onua put down the brush she was using and turned to face her friend.

"What kind of magic? And why didn't you find it?"

Alanna huffed, her expression wry.

"I'm not as skilled a scrier as Harailt is. And he says it's unlike any human magic he's ever seen before."

That made Onua pause, "What kind of magic is it then?"

"We don't know. I'm off to consult Myles, hopefully he may have some ideas."

Onua nodded, Alanna's adopted father had a way of knowing things, or being able to find out things, much like her husband could.

"I'll come with you as far as the wall, Firebrand here needs to go out in the far paddock." Alanna nodded as she finished saddling Darkmoon and led him out to the yard. Neither woman mounted the horses, only walked beside them as they made their way towards the palace gate, past gardens on one side and training fields on the other. Both were wrapped deeply in their own thoughts. They noticed the horses growing uneasy at the same time, and as Alanna turned to gentle her horse her gaze jumped to the sky and she cursed aloud.

"What is it?" Onua looked in the same direction as her friend and also swore under her breath. Distinctive winged shapes were making their way across the sky, straight towards the palace.

"Stormwings." She shouted, unnecessarily as their stench had already reached the workers in the fields, who were making their way quickly to safety. She snagged two of them as they ran past, handing one Firebrand's halter, while Alanna passed Darkmoon's reigns to the other. Onua hurried to the weapons shed in the nearest practice yard, grabbing a couple of recurved bows and their quivers, flinging one over her shoulder and tossing the other to Alanna.

"Is this the best we've got?" Alanna said, preferring the longbow or a crossbow to the K'miri recurved bow.

"Do you really want to be stringing a long bow now?" Onua asked, as she fitted her first arrow to the string.

"Not really." Alanna allowed, placing her fingers more carefully on the string. Both women shared a grim smile before loosing the arrows. When their first shots fell too near, Alanna let loose with another inventive curse and led the way up the stairs to the top of the curtain wall. When Onua took a break from the shooting she saw soldiers hurrying towards where they were standing, back to back. She breathed a sigh of relief as she also saw Harailt running along the wall, something glittered like crystal in his hands. The Stormwings were coming at them thick and fast, screaming abuse at the top of their lungs.

Harailt reached them, and he threw the ball of magic he had crafted on his run at the flock. It expanded, forming a net, ensnaring the Stormwings as they tried to rise above it.

Onua and Alanna lowered their bows, smiling gratefully at the mage as he struggled to regain his breath.

"Nice trick." Alanna grinned at him, although there was a worried gleam in her eyes as she took in his pale face, noting his obvious exhaustion. Glancing up at the Stormwings she saw the net flickering in places and swiftly, dropping the bow, gathered the fires of her magic, sending violet fibres up to join the fraying fibres of his Gift together. The Stormwings, seeing places of weakness, threw themselves at the net, trying to break through, only to be defeated when the red of Onua's gift joined the mixture. Realising that they could not break through the net, the Stormwings emptied their bowels over the wall, and spat at the three before pulling away and flying off.

Onua watched them go, unblinking, and only pulled her magic back when she was sure that they were not going to return.

"Mithros what a stench!" The commander of the guard exclaimed, clapping a hand over his mouth and nose. "Let's get some people to clear up here as soon as possible. Meanwhile, back to your positions men. They might be back."

Onua, Alanna and Harailt shared a rueful glance, hoping that they would have some respite from the attacks, whilst knowing that was unlikely. Alanna took another long look at the mage, before making a snap decision.

"You need to see Duke Baird and get some rest." She told him firmly. As he started to protest she cut over him, "You know as well as I do what happens to mages who over extend themselves. We've both seen it, and you're getting too close to your limit, or I'm no healer."

Onua smiled wearily, "We're all close to our limits, but Alanna's right, you look like you need a long bath, some hot food and then a good night's rest."

Once more he tried to complain, but then shut his mouth abruptly, nodding in defeat. Alanna grinned and walked with them to the stables where she collected Darkmoon once more.

"I'll be back before sundown." She promised as she mounted.

Onua sighed as she watched her friend ride off. She knew that Alanna would soon be needed at a battle, and although George was using some of his spies to seek out any news of Daine and Numair, they had found little, and he would need to turn his full attention back to intelligence from the front. She leant on the fence, smiling when the horses came to her side, nudging her with their noses, but she knew every hour that passed diminished the likelihood of them finding the pair, and she was slowly loosing hope of ever seeing either of them again.

_**Well, this is nearly half way through now, and I hope you are still enjoying it. Please do let me know what you think in a review!**_

_**HuntressDiana**_


	7. Chapter Seven

**_A bit of a belated update. This was the one I aimed to post in the new year. As you can see, that simply didn't happen, in my defence I have had this ready for a little while but for some reason wasn't able to upload it. But it's up now, so I hope you enjoy…_**

**Chapter Seven**

It was as soon as the next morning that the orders that Onua had feared arrived at her lodgings. A company of the Own and two of the Queen's Riders needed to ride towards Port Legann, to relieve some of the men there, but also, Onua thought, reading between the neat lines of script, to replace those who had been lost. Jonathan asked her to choose the most suitable Rider group and that he would also like to see her that afternoon when his Queen returned. With a sigh and a forced smile, Onua dismissed the page who had brought her the message, swinging her legs out of bed and, shivering slightly in the dawn air, swiftly dressed. She'd send the Second and Fourth groups to Legann, they had been on rest for a week now and they had lost fewest Riders. Hurrying down the stairs in Rider Barracks, Onua nearly bumped into Sarge who was just going to raise the new trainees. The massive man took one look at her grim face and the message in her hand before stopping her.

"Who and where?" He asked. Onua rubbed a hand over her face wearily.

"Legann. I thought to send the Second and Fourth."

Sarge thought for a moment before saying,

"I'd send the Fifth instead of the Second. They're still demoralised from Velian's death." He named one of the few noble Riders, and the commander of the Second group. He'd been killed in a skirmish with Hurroks only the week before.

Onua considered that for a moment and then agreed with Sarge before the two parted ways.

Knocking on the doors of the commanders of the two squads, Onua briskly gave them their orders and left them to collect the rest of the riders while she headed to the Quartermaster and stables to organise mounts and provisions.

They were ready in less than two bells and assembled in the yard, waiting for the commanders to arrive. Buri and Raoul always came to see their companies off when they were in residence at the palace. What no one was expecting however was for the pair of them to arrive in full armour and weapons. Onua rushed towards the pair before they could greet the Riders and members of the Own who were due to ride out.

"Buri!" She hissed at her fellow K'mir, "What's going on?"

The Co-commander of the Queen's Riders looked down, and sighed briefly, realising that the Horsemistress deserved an answer, before slipping off her horse's back.

"Thayet's on her way back. Jon wanted Raoul and I to lead the troops at least until we meet her."

"We're putting on a show." The Knight Commander interjected wryly, his expression showing his evident distaste. "Just to let everyone see that there is nothing wrong." He gentled his tone as he saw pain flash across Onua's face before she regained control of her emotions.

Buri, who had been looking on, spoke again

"Harailt of Aili is with Thayet. He's found traces of God magic where we knew they were last."

"Is that good or bad?" Onua asked, fearing the answer.

"Well, knowing what happened when Daine last got mixed up with the Gods, it could be very good." Raoul laughed, remembering the events which had revolutionised Carthak. He tactfully neglected to remind them of the fact that the Gods' meddling had nearly caused Numair's execution and Daine's kidnapping.

In the awkward silence that followed, Buri swung back on to her horse.

"We'll be back within the week, hopefully with good news."

The summons to a meeting in Jonathan's study came in the late afternoon, as Onua was training one of the newest ponies. With a grateful smile she handed over the lunge rein to Miri, who was serving as her assistant and headed to her rooms to change out of her work clothes.

It was Thayet who opened the door to the King's study, to Onua's surprise. However the genuine, albeit tired smile that was on the Queen's face, cheered Onua somewhat.

"We have news." The older K'mir said, pulling the other woman into the room.

"Good and bad, from the looks of things." Onua remarked, seeing that Buri and Raoul were seated in chairs near the window, Buri just putting a cloth back into suspiciously pink water.

"Yes." Raoul answered shortly. "We were ambushed in Caynn, after we had met with Thayet and Harailt." The burly man nodded towards the mage, who was staring out the window. Onua smiled briefly, noting how worn the normally impeccably presented man looked.

"They knew we were coming." Thayet said thoughtfully, although anger coloured her tone. "And yet I only knew I would be returning myself when Harailt came, two days ago. I told no one, and still the enemy know our every move before we make it."

"In other words, we have a spy in our midst." Buri summarised. "And a clever one at that."

Jon sighed, he hated to think that any of his subjects would betray their country, but not so naïve that he couldn't believe that some would. "So it would appear. I've sent a messenger to George- he's good at this sort of thing."

"And so he should be." Raoul chuckled. "He's had more than enough practice."

"Back to the reason I called you here though…" Jon trailed off as he stood from his chair, moving to stand next to his wife. "Harailt has some news to tell us about our missing friends I believe."

Everyone turned expectantly towards the mage who nodded and cleared his throat before beginning,

"I found traces of God magic at the site where we last knew them to be. The odd thing is however, the magic is only in that one spot and the tracker mage I took to Greenhall with me said that, apart from the Lioness, and a few members of the Riders or Own, no trained mage has come near that spot. Especially none with a power like Numair's."

"So, what do you think happened to them?" Onua asked. There were a few options she could imagine, but none that she wanted to entertain.

"I believe they are in the Realms of the Gods." Harailt answered flatly. "I don't know where, or what condition they were in, but that is the one conclusion I can draw."

Onua was forced to sit down at that point.

"The Realms of the Gods? So they could be still alive?" She demanded. Harailt met her eyes frankly.

"I will not lie to you. I do not know. But yes, I hope so."

The horsemistress' gaze flickered around the room. The added hope that Daine and Numair could still be alive had motivated them all. Jon's eyes had brightened as he held Thayet to his side, relieving some of the guilt he felt. Thayet wore a serene smile on her face as Raoul beamed broadly. Onua didn't need a looking glass to know a very similar smiles was fastened to her face as the one which adorned Buri's expression.

"The Realms of the Gods?" Raoul shook his head in wonderment. "Even Alanna's never been there, and she's the Great Mother Goddess' chosen one. What scrapes Daine does get into."

"In her defence," Thayet added, laughter sparkling in her eyes. "Numair gets into quite a few all by himself."

"They've always got themselves out of their scrapes before." Jon said, recalling many such incidents. "Let's hope they can do the same with this one."

_**Well, this is beginning to wrap up now, not too many more chapters to go. **_

_**In other news, some may already know that I run awards for the best Tamora Pierce fanfiction, previously called the Tortallan Heroes and Emelan Circle Awards. I am beginning the administrative stuff for the next round, entitled the Circle of Heroes awards. So if you think you would like to judge, please do go to the website (the address is on my profile page) and follow the instructions there. If you have any questions, please do feel free to get in touch, either through the tagboard or the email address on the site.**_

_**Last year went incredibly well, and I'm hoping that this year will be even better. **_

_**I hope to hear from many people soon,**_

_**HuntressDiana**_


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight.**

**_Okay… we're coming to the end of this fic here. I think this is the last chapter with only the epilogue to go now. Before I continue with the story however- do you have a favourite Tamora Pierce fanfic? If so, please go to the Circle of Heroes Awards website (the address is my homepage) and nominate your favourite fics! Those of you who remember how well the awards have previously run, please encourage others to nominate- I need more fics to be nominated before I can really run the awards. There are only a couple of days left in the nomination period, and I'm getting desperate!_**

The news that Daine and Numair were safe took a great weight from everyone's shoulders; Jon's not the least.

"Did you really ever think that either of them would betray Tortall?" His wife asked softly, sitting in a chair behind his desk as he paced across the floor of his study.

"No." He sighed, leaning on the mantel above the fireplace, in which a fire was lit, regardless of the stifling heat that oppressed Corus in the summer. They were still awaiting news of the spies in their midst from George and should Numair or Daine return from the Realms of the Gods, the first thing they would do was contact their friends. "But I do have to admit, for a while it was the only answer I could think of. You know as well as I do that even if Numair's magic could be blocked, Daine's can't be." He let out a short laugh "I never even considered that they could be in the Divine Realms."

"It's not something that would occur to most." Thayet rose gracefully from her seat and crossed the room to lay a consoling hand on her husband's shoulder.

"But the question still remains now we know where they are; how are we ever going to get them back? We could combat mortal mages or immortals, but we cannot hope to best the Gods."

"Maybe we won't have to." Thayet replied, "I cannot believe that the Gods would hold either Daine or Numair against their will."

"Neither can I… if it is against their will."

Onua, for her part, hurried towards the healer's wing, where she would certainly find Evin and it was more than likely Miri as well. After their trip to Greenhall, Evin and the seventh Rider group had been sent to Port Legann, only to be ambushed as they attempted to make a supply run through a previously secret exit. Two had died in the battle and another of her wounds soon after. Onua had recalled them to Corus after the attack, as they needed rest and as Evin, their leader, had taken a sword to the side and had been delirious all the way to the capital, his second in command had led them safely home. Onua paused for a moment, making a mental note to have a chat with Clara, she had kept all the rest of the group alive and had demonstrated a knack for command in doing so. The Second had lost their commander not to long ago and the second in command, although doing a competent job, was not a true leader. She knew that, the Riders knew that and worst of all, so did he. Nodding her head decisively, she continued her on her way. Both Evin and Miri, if she was there, would be glad for news of Daine. Miri and her group had been stationed around Corus, tracking down any immortals gathering in the foothills. Her commander turned a blind eye to Miri's frequent trips to Corus, often choosing to camp near the river Olorun. Miri would ride to the city and spend the night by the slowly recovering Evin's bedside, only to return to the camp in the early hours of the morning.

She caught sight of a healer as soon as she stepped into the wing and was given a quick summary of Evin's condition. The infection in the wound was nearly gone and he would be fit to return for duty, albeit with an extra scar, within the fourteen night. After thanking the healer, she knocked on Evin's door and opened it, only to see, to her amusement, two of her riders jumping apart with very red faces.

"A day of leave Miri?" She enquired wryly, only to burst out in laughter when the two began stammering out answers. She waved her hand for them to stop as they looked at her, laughing so hard she had to sink into a chair. "I'm sorry. But thank you, that's the first good laugh I've had in some time."

"You have news?" Evin said eventually, when their blushes and Onua's chuckles had subsided.

"Yes." She instantly sobered up. "Harailt of Aili found divine magic at the village. We believe they have been taken into the Realms of the Gods."

Miri nodded slowly. "The badger god."

"Of course!" The horsemistress exclaimed. "She always wore his claw as a token. We've been caught up in thinking one of the Great Gods took them."

"As the Hag did in Carthak." Evin nodded, his brow slightly creased in thought.

"While, knowing Daine's particular brand of magic, it's far more likely that they were in trouble and the Badger God came to save them."

"Or just Daine and Numair got in the way." Miri interjected wryly, knowing how deep the bond ran between the Wild Mage and her teacher.

"More than likely." Onua stood. "We are fairly sure they are safe, but we have no way of knowing when they will return."

"They will return Horsemistress." Evin said confidently. "Neither of them could stay away for long. They've got too much waiting on them here."

Baron George Cooper paced the length of a tent in a wood adjacent to a battle field somewhere between the City of the Gods and Golden Lake. Leaving Thom and the young twins with Rispah and Coram at Trebond, he'd been travelling for some time, sending out scouts and spies to try and discover who the traitors were in their midst. Unfortunately both his investigations and those of the truth spells cast by mages had only led to a few low level ruffians, none who had access to the high level plans which the enemy had found out about. Discovering that his wife was encamped with the army closer to his position than Corus, he'd ridden through the night to reach her, knowing that she could send a message to Jon, be it through the fire or using the spelled mirrors. Reports had lead Alanna here, informing her of a band of killer centaurs and hurrocks joining together. Fighting Immortals normally was hard enough, but when they got it into their heads to formulate plans and armies, trouble brewed fast.

Alanna's appearance as she entered the tent at a jog was enough to tell anyone that. Her normally glistening armour was coated in mud, blood and other substances George didn't even want to consider the implications of. Although she moved somewhat stiffly, she didn't appear to be injured as she greeted her husband with a kiss.

"What news from Corus?" She asked, splashing water over her face and hands in a vain attempt to clean her skin. George absentmindedly began helping her off with her armour.

"I've not been to Corus yet. Came here straight from the Grimhold mountains." Alanna quirked an eyebrow and he smirked in return. "You were closer, I wanted to see my wife again, and I figured you'd send a message to Corus for me."

"Oh you did, did you?" his wife enquired archly. Their banter stopped when she saw the serious expression fall upon his face. "Very well. Let's get a fire started."

George nodded, walking out of the tent to collect a bundle of firewood. Swiftly he arranged the logs in such a way to get a hot small fire just outside Alanna's tent. A few minutes later, when the fire was burning merrily Alanna emerged from the tent pulling her wet copper curls away from her face with a leather thong.

Summoning a ball of magic in her hand, she checked the area for any soldiers loitering where they had no business being, and sent the few close by scattering with a few well chosen words and well placed glares. She flicked her Gift into the fire as George chuckled.

"Jon?" She called as soon as the flames licking at the wood turned violet.

"Lioness?" The voice that replied was not the King's but instead Onua's.

"Onua? Where's Jon?" Alanna asked, confused.

"With Thayet... and some other strange visitors." Onua replied, laughter in her voice.

Jonathan and Thayet of Conté sat at a table in a small conference room, staring at some of the most unusual beings ever to grace the human realms. A large badger, recognisable as Daine's mentor, stood on the table with two creatures which seemed to be made purely of darkness resting on his back.

Thayet sighed, trying frantically to grasp what the animal god was saying

"If I have this straight- no disrespect, Lord Badger, but I confess to some confusion." She didn't have to look at her husband to know he was wearing a smirk on his face. "You and this…" Her voice trailed off, not sure how to refer to the creature.

"Gold-Streak." She felt Jonathan sit up slightly beside her at the creature itself replied. She could guess that Daine had given it -him- that name, as a streak of gold did run through the creature.

"Tell me that these two creatures..." She continued

"Darkings." Jon snorted as she was corrected by Gold Streak, only to receive a light kick under the table.

"That these Darkings," she amended. "are made of Orzone's blood, and they were created to be his spies. Now they think for themselves, and they claim they will help us, not him. Is that correct?"

_It is_. Both Thayet and Jon squirmed slightly, unused to the Badger's mind voice intruding on their thoughts, _Now these darkings who spied on you will tell you where your enemy is._

Thayet sank back in her chair, whistling slightly.

"The possibilities are endless…"

"Thank you, Lord Badger." Jon said smoothly. "Can you tell us any more about Daine and Numair however?"

_They are on their way to the Dragon's Realm, in order to return here. They will be here, provided they convince the dragons, within the week. _

The badger turned his head to the darkings, who slid off his back. A few moments passed in silence for the humans, as the god communicated with the darkings in his silent mind speech. Then, nodding to the King and Queen, his form shimmered silver before vanishing.

"Well." Jon spoke, looking intently at the darkings. "this is an unexpected turn of events."

Thayet tossed her head back and laughed aloud, feeling a good deal freer than she had in a good while. Daine and Numair were safe, and it looked as though the tide of the war had finally turned in their favour.

_**So, what did you think? Please do review and let me know. As a reminder- the address of the Circle of Heroes Awards for Tamora Pierce fanfiction is on my bio page. Please go nominate!**_

_**HuntressDiana**_


End file.
